MAYBE
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: C'est la St Valentin et Granny a organisé une fête. Seulement, Ruby n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette soirée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Red Beauty. Tiré de la chanson de "Maybe" de Kelly Clarkson.


**MAYBE...**

C'était la St Valentin &Granny avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour l'occasion. Le Granny's était donc tout spécialement décoré et tout Storybrooke était là, ou presque. Snow et Charming, adorable à vomir, se bécotait dans un coin de la salle. Emma & Regina se lançaient des regards louches par dessus la table à laquelle les avait réuni Henry. Grincheux essayait encore et toujours de s'attirer les attentions d'Astrid. Bref, pour presque tout le monde c'était la fête. Tout le monde ? Non. Gold essayait tant bien que mal de reconquérir Belle qui l'évitait. Et Ruby grinçait des dents en regardant son manège, tout en remplissant les verres de tout le monde et en évitant les avances de Whale, les mains mal placées de certains et les regards indignés de sa grand-mère quand elle osait parler aux clients. La St Valentin, la plus belle fête de l'année ? MENSONGES. Et la soirée continuait de battre son plein, surtout que Granny avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'installer un karaoké pour la soirée. Et pour l'instant à part les gamins qui chantaient faux et des types bourrés qui lui dédicaçaient des chansons pourries, Ruby n'avait rien entendu de potable. Ah si, sauf la petite Grace qui avait chanté un truc mignon à Henry qui avait rougit pendant que ses mamans rigolaient bêtement.

La soirée touchait maintenant à sa fin et Ruby était soulagée. Voir tous ces couples heureux, ou presque, était un véritable supplice. Le seul point positif de la soirée était que Rumple avait finit par quitter le bar, mécontent des rejets de Belle. Belle, la fille pour laquelle elle était tombée, il y avait quelques mois de ça. Belle, la seule qui était parvenue à lui faire ressentir quelque chose depuis Peter. Elle avait eu peur au début. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer à nouveau, c'était trop douloureux. Les aventures d'un soir, au moins, il n'y avait pas de risques qu'on s'attache. Pas de pleurs au moment de se séparer. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça a finit par faire mal. Comme si avec chaque lit qu'elle visitait, elle se perdait un peu plus, comme si chaque corps qu'elle frôlait laisser des marques cuisantes sur sa peau déjà écorchée vive. Mais elle avait peur, peur de retomber amoureuse. Elle ne ferait que leur faire du mal à tous. Et Belle méritait mieux. Puis elle s'était rendue compte en voyant Belle avec Rumple à quel point elle avait été stupide. Elle ne voulait pas de Belle en tant qu'amie. Elle ne voulait pas de cette boule dans le ventre, de cette jalousie qui la tiraillait et rongeait ses entrailles, de ses pleurs étouffés dans son oreiller le soir. Elle voulait une fin heureuse. Elle voulait Belle.

Tout le monde quittait peu à peu le bar, Granny était partie se coucher et Ruby ramassait à contre cœur les verres qui traînaient, rangeait les chaises, remettait de l'ordre. Elle aurait aimé que cette stupide soirée se termine aussi pour elle. Elle passait le balais quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se retourna et bien malgré elle son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Belle.  
« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de passer la soirée avec Rumple ? » demanda Ruby, les mains moites, d'un ton un peu plus sec que ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans sa tête.

« Ruby, arrête, tu sais très bien qu'on est en froid. » répondit Belle, déconcertée.

« Ca aurait été l'occasion de vous remettre ensemble, la St Valentin, hyper romantique non ? » reprit Ruby.

« Peut-être que j'en ai pas envie. » murmura Belle, juste assez fort pour que Ruby entende.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux qui se tenaient face à face, dans le Granny désormais vide, le regard fuyant, si proches et pourtant. Belle reprit la parole en riant légèrement.

« Avec toutes les chansons qu'on t'as chantée, je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas pris le micro pour leur répondre. » dit-elle en désignant le coin karaoké de la tête.

« Peut-être qu'aucun d'eux ne méritait mon attention. » répondit Ruby d'un ton amusé et légèrement parodique.

Elles se sourirent et un nouveau silence s'installa. Moins pesant cette fois-ci.

« Tu n'as pas chanté non plus. » constata Ruby.

« Peut-être que je ne savais pas quelle chanson chanter. »

Ruby rit légèrement. Peut-être qu'elle tenait là l'occasion de faire ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des mois. Elle sourit à Belle l'air enjoleur puis se dirigea vers le karaoké.

« Tu vas … chanter ? » demanda Belle, intriguée.

« Non, je me disais que le micro serait hyper pratique pour nettoyer les verres. » répondit Ruby d'un ton sarcastique.

« Non.. Je voulais dire, tu vas chanter.. pour moi ? » bégaya Belle, les joues légèrement rouges.

Pour toute réponse Ruby lança la musique et se mit à chanter.

I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard

Belle fronça les sourcils devant les paroles de la chanson. C'était... intriguant ?

And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

Ruby continuait de chanter sans regarder Belle, elle ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Et au fond d'elle, elle ressentait comme une grande explosion, comme si toutes ses pensées, tous ses sentiments étaient entrés en collison et étaient rentrés en fusions suite au choc, avant d'exploser. Elle ne savait pas comment Belle prenait la chanson, enfin sa confession, puisqu'après tout c'en était une. Belle avait aimé Rumple tout de même, elle l'aimait peut-être encore. Pour qui Ruby s'était-elle prise à penser que peut-être, seulement peut-être, Belle l'aimerait aussi...

Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's OK to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

Ruby ferma les yeux en continuant de chanter, comme en transe. Comme si chaque mot qui passait ses lèvres était un cri du cœur.

I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe

Quelque part au milieu de la chanson, Ruby avait ouvert les yeux pour apercevoir Belle debout, près de la porte. Comme si elle s'aprêtait à partir en douce. Sur le moment, ce fut comme si quelque chose venait d'atomiser son cœur, Ruby s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que c'était ok pour elle de déballer ses sentiments, comme ça, à l'improviste. Et elle referma les yeux, serra sa main sur le micro. Elle était forte, elle n'allait pas se laisser anéantir comme ça. Elle finirait sa chanson quoique ça lui en coûte, même si elle devait la chanter aux murs du Granny's pour seul public. Après tout, on dit bien que les murs ont des oreilles...

One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then

Belle se retourna et ferma discrètement la porte avant de s'approcher de Ruby. Qui avait les yeux fermés et ne la voyait pas. Évidemment. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, du Ruby tout craché. Elle sourit à cette idée. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, ayant l'impression de mourir suite au fait que Belle était partie, Ruby ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une Belle très amusée qui se tenait devant elle. Elle la regarda, ahurie, l'air de dire « WTF t'es encore là » puis reprit ses esprits assez vite et continua sa chanson, un sourire grandissant sur le visage.

I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe

Elle posa le micro et descendit pour se tenir devant Belle qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer, en souriant. Ruby ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la chanson même sans le micro, mais Belle plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Ruby la regarda intriguée, air qui vira plutôt à l'amusement quand elle vit que Belle avait décidé de chanter la fin de la chanson.

I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you're mine

Ruby rapprocha son visage de celui de Belle, un sourire heureux sur le visage, son cœur battant tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait peur que celle-ci explose, le sang battant dans ses tempes, les yeux de de Belle ancrés dans les siens.

Maybe, love maybe

Les derniers mots de la chanson se perdirent dans un murmure alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient. Et d'un coup, Ruby n'avait plus peur. Ce n'était pas comme avec Peter, ce n'était pas comme avec toutes ces personnes qui avaient partagées son lit, c'était différent, c'était mieux, c'était une perspective d'avenir nouvelle qui s'offrait à elle. C'était Belle.

Et en quittant le Granny avec Belle sous le bras, Ruby se dit que peut-être, seulement peut-être, la St Valentin, ce n'était pas si nul que ça.


End file.
